EFW Smackdown 29th of April 2011
Smackdown Intro* *RPS, Nexus and Adam come out (the Zodiacs) *RPS is about to speak with his mic but Nexus snatches it as he paces from 1 side of the ring to another* Nexus - 8 weeks ago, I was embarrassed, humiliated, disrespected when my European championship was taken from me at the hands of The Ultimate Opportunist, I will get my rematch on RAW and I guarantee you, I’m gonna knock him out, and end his short lived European Championship reign and bring it back to where it belongs, having said that… Raj Singh, I believe I have a match with you later on tonight, think your last victory over me was pretty awesome and well deserved right ? Well I can tell you for now it was a fluke and that I - RPS - Nexus no one wants to hear your horse shit every week, we get it, Raj some how beat you, you will kick his head off this week, no need to lecture over it Nexus - If you were to let me finish… I was going to get to you, you promised us all glory, championships, fame, gold, and its going downhill with first off me losing my European title, then last night our loss to Ultimate Savior and Jason and - Adam - Nexus, how the fuck is it going downhill ? I am on a role with my United States Championship, maybe you need to straighten up and fly high, because dude, your losing it bad, first your EU title, now OUR tag titles ? Nexus - YOU GOT PINNED Adam - OH, LETS ROLE THE FOOTAGE WHY I GOT PINNED *Cole commentary* *Adam has Jason, going for the Skull Crushing finale, Jason… countering, heading towards the ropes, Nexus gonna boot him in the face here, JASON MOVES, NEXUS HITS ADAM IN THE JAW, JASON GOES FOR A ROLEUP, COVER, SHOULDERS DOWN AND WE GOT HIM !, WE GOT NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS* Adam - You see… that is why we are getting rematch clause next Smackdown, you will regain your EU title next RAW, we get our tag titles again next Smackdown, everybody’s happy ! Nexus - Now you put it like that… yes…, but there is still one thing, we are losing the gold still, say if you lose your gold, that way RPS might only be in this for himself, afterall he is the WHC, a higher rank than both of us Adam *Adam turns his attentions to RPS and gives him an evil eye, Nexus drops the mic and does the same, they surround RPS* RPS - Oh is this how its gonna be ? I got you your first ever championship in EFW Adam, and Nexus practically the same for you, you crowned yourself EFW EU champ, not my fault you got your ass kicked and lost both of them, I already said I would get you title shots, and I have, now quit this stupidity *Booker T comes out* Now HOOOLD on a minute, its about time you 3 ditched each other, whatevz, Nexus and Adam take a hike, your in action later, right now its gonna be Rated Peep Superstar vs. Ivan “The Destroyer” ! Match 1) RPS vs. Ivan “The Destroyer” *Kyle is backstage getting ready for action and is interviewed by Josh* Josh - Kyle can I please get a comment on what took place at Hell In A Cell Kyle - Josh… there is nothing much to say… I lost,. I let everybody down, I intend to make up for it, just get out of here, I got a big match up next Match 2) Kyle Smith vs. WWE Champion CM Punk ' *David comes out* At Hell In A Cell didn’t I defend my EFW Championship with such style ? SWAG, that’s right, you saw how I destroyed Phantom, there’s not really much to say, accept for WATCH THE REPLAY *Cole commentary* *David.. Has Phantom where he wants him, gonna put him away here, YES, HE GOT HIM, SHOULDERS DOWN, PHANTOM, COVER, 1, 2, 3 ! DAVID RETAINS, DAVID TRIUMPHANT* Yep, beautiful ladies and gentleman, beautiful, but I couldn’t have done without… what am I saying ? I DID IT ALL ON MY OWN, HAHAHAHA *Phantom comes out* You know David, normally I’d congratulate someone like you in a huge win, but its against me, so all I have to say is *Phantom punched David in the jaw and they are then joined by Xtreme who charges out and beats the hell out of both, the 3 are separated, it is Phantom vs. Xtreme with David commentary* '''Match 3) Phantom vs. Chris Xtreme ' *Samir comes out* Last week, I single handily beat Best, In, The World, really ? Call yourself that ? LOOK WHO’S INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, I would like to point out I beat his ass in a minute and 14 seconds, 74 seconds,, HA, he requested a rematch, folks, lets just watch him embarrass himself shall we? '''Match 4) Samir The Cerebral Assassin vs. The Best In The World Match 5) Cenation vs. Adam EEF *Raj comes out* Nexus, dude, get over it, I beat you, you lost, just like you always do now days, you has-been ! I used to respect you, you lsot your European title, now you cost you and Adam the tag team titles, you screwed up your team, you were once better than Adam, now he is better without you, you absolutely suck, you are the worst guy on the roster, I beat you because I just stepped past you on the ladder to the top ! *Nexus comes out* Oh dear Raj, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, young man you just cooked up some real juicy beef right there, how about you come say that TO MY FACE, come on you coward Raj - how about you actually come down the ramp IN THE RING and say all THIS to my face, or we can just fight and see who is the better man ? Nexus - You know what *Nexus runs down to the ring and slides in* YOU WANNA GET PERSONAL, LETS GET PERSONAL, RAJ, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A 5 ON 5 ELIMINATION TAG TEAM MATCH AT SURVIVOR SERIES, TEAM RAJ VS TEAM NEXUS, WHAT YOU SAY? Raj - Hmm, I say, BRING IT YOU WORTHLESS HAS-BEEN *Nexus punches Raj and Raj falls to the ground and the match begins* Match 6) Raj Singh vs.Nexus *after the match, whether Nexus wins or loses, he proceeds to attack Raj brutally and then the ref separates them, Nexus rolls out the ring and gets a mic, Raj has one handed to him* Nexus - Raj, I will see your ass later tonight ! Raj - After the next match, we announce our teams, choose wisely has-been ! 'Match 7) Ghost Hunter vs. The Ultimate Opportunist ' *Nexus and Adam come out* Nexus - Now *puts his arm round Adam* the Zodiacs have put together a team which shall blow the minds of all you worthless idiots here tonight … Ladies and gentleman, the founder of EFW, former EFW champion, the greatest talent this business has ever seen, ladies and gentleman I give to you, a man of dignity, a man who possesses skill, heart, a man who beat Raj Singh at Hell In A Cell, I give to you… WWE CHAMPION CM PUNK *WWE Champion CM punk enters* Now, for my next team member, a man who really knows how to fight, get under their opponents skin, savage, aggressive heartless, he is the reigning Intercontinental Champion of EFW, a true fighter, I give to you, SAMIR THE CEREBRAL ASSASSIN *Samir comes out* Now, for my final team member… this man, he is young in his career, he has recently had a change in heart, he has potential, he possesses great athletic skill and a futire EFW champion for sure, a man who has realised the error of his ways, with a bright future in EFW, I give to you, WARTUNE *Wartune comes out* Adam - Well, that’s our Team, try and compare to that then Raj, you ass master !” *Raj comes out* Raj - now Nexus and Adam, I actually have a much better, well organised and way more talented group, not an unused, untalented, crappy RAW GM, not a despicable, slimy, heartless, whiny, backstabbing worm of a man who will go to any measures, such as targeting family, to secure championships which he still doesn’t get, not useless jobbers with no future ahead of them, and CERTAINLY not the FORMER tag team champions, no see I have the CURRENT, tag team champions, ladies and gentleman, ULTIMATE SAVIOR AND JASON T ! *Syed and Jason come out* And now… a man who we are not sure who he is right now, a man of mystery, EFW’s number 1 tweener, haha, the CURRENT, European Champion who I know we ALL appreciate for taking it off Nexus, ladies and gentleman, THE ULTIMATE OPPORTUNIST *TUO comes out* And now… the former and future United States champion, a kid with heart and determination, the best brawler this companies ever seen ! The man with a brigh future here in EFW, ladies and gentleman, I give you, “The Destroyer” IVAN ! And finally, for my last member, a man suites to be my co-captain, a man a future EFW champion, a man who kicked the shit out of Samir twice, a man who underwent unimaginable anger and pain when his family was being targeted, but he came through and beat that guys ass, am man who I am proud to call my friend, a man who will not sink that low, a man who is a future hall of famer, a man with heart, determination, pure talent and strength, ladies and gentleman, I give to you, GHOST HUNTER *Ghost Hunter comes out* Nexus - No…… NO ! that team is not - *Raj super kicks Nexus and the teams brawl till we head to black*